seven capital vices
by kookiemochi
Summary: Bangga; malas; rakus; tamak; iri; marah; gairah dan nafsu seksual. Tujuh dosa yang melekat pada diri James Potter junior.


**seven capital vices [seven deadly sins]**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the story (c) thdrprassaaa

typo(s). OOC. next generation. drabbles. alternate canon.

sensitive theme. minor christianity references.

james sirius potter/victoria esmeralda nott.

dedicated to myosotis sylvatica

* * *

 _pride_ {superbia} **  
**

 _._

 **bangga1** /bang·ga/ _a_ besar hati; merasa gagah (karena mempunyai keunggulan)

.

 _pangeran neraka yang mewakili_ :  lucifer [malaikat yang jatuh dari surga karena menentang Tuhan dengan kesombongannya.]

.

.

Transfigurasi? _Outstanding_. Cek.

Mantra? _Outstanding_. Cek.

Astronomi? _Outstanding_. Cek.

Lembaran perkamen dari subjek yang dipelajarinya di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts berderet rapi dengan torehan nilai yang menyilaukan dan catatan yang mengagumkan.

Victoria bersedekap dengan sebal saat melihat seringai sombong mulai terpahat di wajah tampan tak bercela rekan Ketua Muridnya itu.

Hubris _nya kambuh lagi—ternyata. Sudah kuduga._

* * *

 _sloth_ {acedia}

 _._

 **malas** /ma·las/ _a_ **1** tidak mau bekerja atau mengerjakan sesuatu _;_ **2** segan; tidak suka; tidak bernafsu

 _._

 _pangeran neraka yang mewakili_ : belphegor [iblis kekayaan yang didapat dengan licik dan instan. muncul dalam rupa wanita cantik atau pria berjenggot.]

 _._

 _._

"Tori, tolong gantikan aku memimpin rapat prefek malam ini. Terima kasih."

"Aku benar-benar lelah seusai latihan Quidditch, Tori. Tolong selesaikan esai Mantraku, ya? Untuk kali ini … saja?"

"Bisa tidak kau saja yang membuat dan menyerahkan laporan laknat itu kepada Profesor McGonagall? Aku malas sekali mengerjakannya."

"Sial, kalau tugas menggunung begini jadinya bukan liburan."

Gerutuan dan keluhan James yang malasnya tak terkira _untuk beberapa hal tertentu_ sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi seorang Victoria Nott.

"James! Bangun! Astaga, sudah jam sebelas! Kau ini tidur apa mati, sih?!" bahkan pekikan ultrasonik andalannya yang bisa membangunkan tukang tidur Hogwarts paling terkenal sekalipun tak mempan bagi seorang James Sirius Potter.

"Hari ini hari Minggu, Miss Nott," adalah perkataan pertama dan terakhirnya sebelum kembali membenamkan diri dalam gulungan selimut.

Victoria mengerang dalam hati.

 _Bagaimana bisa Profesor McGonagall memilih bajingan pemalas yang sialnya adalah kekasihku itu sebagai Ketua Murid? Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya_.

* * *

 _gluttony_ {gula}

.

 **rakus** /ra·kus/ _a_ **1** suka makan banyak dengan tidak memilih; lahap; gelojoh; **2** _ki_ ingin memperoleh lebih banyak dari yang diperlukan; loba; tamak; serakah

.

 _pangeran neraka yang mewakili_ :  beelzebub [iblis yang mengajak seseorang untuk makan banyak, mahal, rakus, dan pilih-pilih makanan. digambarkan sebagai raja lalat.]

.

.

James sangat menyukai segala macam makanan yang rasanya manis. Khususnya cokelat dan permen. Ia juga pecinta makanan cepat saji—walaupun ia tahu kesehatannya akan memburuk jika mengonsumsinya terlalu banyak dalam jumlah besar.

Jadi, ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri saat Ron Weasley—paman terdekatnya—memesan pizza keju-daging favoritnya di suatu hari ketika liburan Paskah. _Marshmallow_ , permen karet aneka rasa, Cokelat Kodok, dan berbagai varian serta merk cokelat tersedia di The Burrow saat itu. Nyonya-nyonya keluarga Weasley juga memasak gulali stroberi yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"James, minggu ini kita merayakan Pekan Suci. Besok itu Kamis Putih. Sekarang hari rabu. Sesuai dengan aturan, kita harus berpantang karena umur kita sudah mencukupi," Victoria berkata sambil menatap ragu berbagai hidangan lezat di depannya.

"Persetan dengan itu," air liur James nyaris menetes. Setelah memanjatkan doa yang kelewat singkat, ia segera menyikat habis lima potong pizza ukuran jumbo dan lima gelas besar susu kocok cokelat dingin buatan Fleur.

"Lagipula berpantang itu tidak wajib, Tori," perkataan santai James membuat perasaan gadis yang hanya memakan roti tawar dengan sayur pahit itu semakin campur aduk.

 _Walaupun tidak wajib, James, kita harus tetap melaksanakannya._

* * *

 _envy_ {invidia}

 _._

 **iri** _a_ merasa kurang senang melihat kelebihan orang lain (beruntung dan sebagainya); cemburu; sirik; dengki _;_ **\- hati** merasa kurang senang hati melihat kelebihan orang lain (beruntung dan sebagainya); cemburu; sirik; dengki

.

 _pangeran neraka yang mewakili_ :  leviathan [iblis yang menggoda laki-laki untuk melakukan penghujatan. penghujatan ini bisa diartikan karena alasan dendam yang timbul karena iri atau dengki dengan sesuatu hal. digambarkan sebagai monster laut.]

.

.

 _Aku benci Emmanuel Grey. Ia selalu mengalahkanku di subjek Ramuan._

 _Aku muak. Benar-benar muak. Kenapa Profesor Sinistra selalu membanding-bandingkanku dengan Caelum Peace?_

 _Diana berkata kalau Elias Burke pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan Tori selama dua tahun. Aku tidak cemburu._

 _BAHKAN VICTORIA MEMUJI HUNTER WALLACE YANG MENURUTNYA TAMPAN. HA HA HA._

Perkamen yang sudah lusuh terinjak, robek, bahkan setengah terbakar berserakan itu Victoria ambil dan baca dengan detail isinya.

Dara kebanggaan Slytherin itu akhirnya mengetahui penyebab suramnya ekspresi James sepanjang hari.

 _Iri hati, dengki, dan cemburu adalah tiga hal yang tak bisa dilepaskan dari seorang James Sirius Potter._

* * *

 _greed_ {avaritia}

 _._

 **tamak** /ta·mak/ _a_ selalu ingin beroleh banyak untuk diri sendiri; loba; serakah

.

 _pangeran neraka yang mewakili_ :  mammon [iblis keserakahan, kekayaan dan ketidakadilan. digambarkan memegang uang di pangkuan dan menginjak kepala seseorang.]

.

.

"Demi Merlin, James!"

Victoria mengutuki James dan menyumpah dalam hati. Ia hanya ingin dikenal sebagai gadis yang baik dan penurut di keluarga Potter. Tapi menemani sang kekasih menyelinap masuk ke ruang pribadi Harry Potter tidak tergolong tindakan yang baik, kan?

"Kau hanya butuh Jubah Gaib, demi Salazar," Victoria menahan lengan James yang mulai berkelana diantara lemari dan laci penyimpanan.

"Aku juga membutuhkan Peta Marauders," James bersikeras. Victoria menahan hasrat untuk mengerang keras.

"Kita tidak berada di Hogwarts sekarang, James Sirius."

James tak menghiraukan balasan Victoria dan kembali berjalan diantara beberapa lemari kaca.

"Banyak sekali barang keren di sini," James mendesah kagum. Victoria berderap mengikuti dari belakang dengan kekesalan yang tak berusaha ditutupi.

"Ambil barang yang kau butuhkan saja dan cepat pergi dari sini," tegur Victoria. Intonasinya datar, tapi menekan dan mengintimidasi.

"Sayangnya aku membutuhkan semua ini," James menyeringai sebelum menyampirkan tas berisi barang yang telah dicurinya dan berlalu menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Victoria berdiri terpaku di tempat.

 _Snitch tak akan berguna bagi seorang Beater sepertimu, James. Aku tak ingin kau lama-lama menjadi kleptomania gara-gara keserakahanmu yang kelewat menyebalkan itu._

* * *

 _wrath_ {ira}

 _._

 **marah1** /ma·rah/ _a_ sangat tidak senang (karena dihina, diperlakukan tidak sepantasnya, dan sebagainya); berang; gusar

.

 _pangeran neraka yang mewakili_ :  setan/amon [iblis yang memunculkan kemarahan dan akhirnya menimbulkan sifat destruktif yang menyebabkan dosa.]

.

.

Walaupun kekasih, sahabat, dan rekan kerjanya merupakan anggota asrama Slytherin, James tetap tak bisa menghapuskan rasa dendam, kecewa, dan amarah yang sudah ia pendam bertahun-tahun lalu terhadap asrama ular itu.

Pemicu dan penyebabnya sangat sepele, sebenarnya. Sejak dirinya menginjak tahun kelima, Slytherin selalu berjaya dengan memboyong Piala Asrama tiap tahunnya sampai sekarang. Piala Quidditch memang masih setia dipegang oleh asrama singa, tapi James merasa Gryffindor tak boleh terkalahkan dalam _segala aspek_. Apalagi oleh asrama ular. Cih. Ia tak sudi.

Kemarahan James akhirnya mencapai titik puncak saat pertandingan final Quidditch Gryffindor melawan Slytherin tahun ketujuh. Pertandingan terakhirnya malah menjadi ajang perkelahian dan pertarungan.

Pemicu aslinya adalah Langdon Livingston—chaser Slytherin—dengan segala tipu daya dan kecurangannya memukul Bludger yang akhirnya menghantam Ferdinand Roswald—keeper Gryffindor—dengan telak. James marah besar, tentu saja. Slytherin dapat mencetak poin dengan mudah setelah itu. Tiga chaser Gryffindor tak bisa fokus memasukkan Quaffle ke gawang Slytherin karena harus bergantian menjaga gawang mereka sendiri.

Setan benar-benar mengendalikan pikiran James yang berkabut saat James melihat seeker Slytherin sudah menemukan Snitch dan sedang mengejarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah berteriak menyuruh Triton Seabrook—seeker Gryffindor—untuk menangkap Snitch secepat mungkin, ia dan Fred memukul Bludger ke arah tiga chaser Slytherin dengan membabi buta.

Bludger yang dipukulnya dengan keyakinan tingkat tinggi memang sukses menghantam tiga chaser Slytherin. Mereka jatuh dari ketinggian lima puluh meter diatas permukaan tanah dan mengalami gegar otak berat.

James didetensi setelah itu, tentu saja. Ia sama sekali tak menyesal telah melakukan itu kepada ketiga chaser sialan dari asrama ular dan menjalani hukumannya dengan hati riang.

Sampai saat ia tak sengaja memasuki Sayap Rumah Sakit dan melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang terbaring kaku di ranjang sempit yang dingin. Langkahnya terhenti. Tubuhnya membeku.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa Victoria adalah salah satu chaser Slytherin?_

* * *

 _lust_ {luxuria}

.

 **nafsu** /naf·su/ _n_ **1** keinginan (kecenderungan, dorongan) hati yang kuat _;_ **2** dorongan hati yang kuat untuk berbuat kurang baik; hawa nafsu

 **mesum** /me·sum/ _a_ **1** kotor; cemar (tentang pakaian, badan, dan sebagainya) _;_ **2** _ki_ tidak senonoh; tidak patut; keji sekali (tentang perbuatan, kelakuan, dan sebagainya); cabul

 **cabul** /ca·bul/ _a_ keji dan kotor; tidak senonoh (melanggar kesopanan, kesusilaan)

.

 _pangeran neraka yang mewakili_ : asmodeus [iblis yang bertanggung jawab memutar hasrat seksual orang.]

.

.

Putra sulung Harry Potter itu memang sudah bersumpah dan berjanji tak akan menyentuh Victoria sebelum mereka menikah secara sah. Tapi, siapa yang bisa mengontrol kebutuhan biologis yang sewaktu-waktu menuntut untuk dipenuhi?

Ia lelah hanya berfantasi dan berimajinasi. Ia juga bosan hanya bermasturbasi tanpa merasakan sensasi duniawi yang asli.

Dan pada suatu malam yang dingin di bulan November, ia tak bisa menahan godaan itu lebih lama lagi. _Succubus_ mungkin telah hadir dalam rupa Catherine Chang dan merayunya untuk memerkosanya.

Ia kira saat pertamanya akan dilakukan dengan suci dan penuh penghayatan bersama Victoria. Ternyata dugaannya salah besar.

Mereka melakukan seks hebat sepanjang malam dengan berbagai pose dan baru berakhir jam tiga dini hari.

Tepat jam lima subuh, Victoria yang semalaman telah berkeliling Hogwarts dengan izin khusus dari Profesor McGonagall mencari James yang tiba-tiba menghilang menemukan kekasihnya sedang tertidur lelap tanpa busana di bawah selimut yang sama bersama salah satu primadona sekolah.

Ia heran kenapa ia sama sekali tak menangis dan malah tersenyum tipis.

.

James terbangun saat matahari sudah tinggi. Terdapat seorang wanita masih tertidur sambil memeluknya erat seakan tak ada hari esok.

Awalnya ia tak ingat bagaimana dan kenapa ia bisa tertidur bersama Catherine Chang, tapi saat perlahan memorinya memutar kejadian kemarin malam, ia tersadar. Dan ia merasa jijik dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Hei, bukannya wajar seorang remaja tujuhbelas tahun melakukan seks dengan seorang perempuan untuk memuaskan kebutuhan biologisnya yang mendesak?

Tapi ia juga merasa jijik dan berdosa saat mengingat komitmennya bersama Victoria yang telah ia langgar.

.

Sebuah memo yang tertempel di meja belajarnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 _Pagi, James._

 _Bagaimana semalam? Kukira pasti menyenangkan, saat melihat kau tertidur begitu lelap tadi pagi._

 _Saat kau membaca ini, tak perlu merasa bersalah. Atau tak nyaman. Aku tak marah sama sekali kok. Kecewa mungkin, juga sedikit sedih. Tapi aku tak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan aku._

 _Aku juga yang salah sebenarnya. Maaf, aku tak bisa memuaskan hasratmu sebagai laki-laki seperti Miss Chang sebelum kita menikah secara sah dan legal di mata agama dan hukum._

 _Aku tak cemburu atau bagaimana. Tapi aku yakin kejadian ini pasti sedikit banyak memengaruhi hubungan kita. Keputusan selanjutnya kau yang ambil. Aku mengikut saja, hehe._

 _Kau bebas berhubungan dengan siapapun, James. Aku tak melarang. Tapi setidaknya jaga perasaan teman-teman yang peduli padaku, ya? Aku tak ingin mereka tahu dan main menghakimimu begitu saja._

 _Dari yang selalu mencintaimu,_

 _—VEN._

 _p.s: aku sudah membuat sarapan. kau tak perlu turun ke aula karena aku yakin kau pasti akan bangun siang di akhir minggu seperti ini. tinggal hangatkan saja. oke? ;)_

.

Kali ini James sungguh merasa dirinya adalah lelaki—dan pacar—terburuk di dunia.

 _Apanya yang membawa kenikmatan duniawi? Iya sih, tapi cuma sesaat. Pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatku terus merasa bersalah sepanjang waktu. Ini namanya siksaan abadi, bukan kenikmatan duniawi, James._

* * *

 _Because of sin man is: separated from God (moral/spiritual problem), separated from man (social problems), separated from himself (psychological problems), separated from creation (environmental problems)._

* * *

 **maaf kalau temanya agak sensitif. terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. maaf bila terdapat kesalahan pengetikan. didedikasikan untuk mak wika, sebagai fic pengganti scorose yang sampai sekarang belum bisa ditulis. semoga suka :)**


End file.
